memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet ranks (mirror)
FA status FA nomination (May 2005, Success) Terran Empire ranks -- A great article that has grown a lot due to both registered and unregistered contributions. I've done all the graphics I can for it, but there are three broken picture links. However, I think the article is already a superior source of information, and the remaining three pictures are already being laid out. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:18, 12 May 2005 (UTC) * Support. Well written with great artwork. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 23:17, 12 May 2005 (UTC) * Support - I love the rank pictures that have been produced recently, they really add to this article. zsingaya 15:33, 13 May 2005 (UTC) * Support, this is a beautifully written article and the pictures are used perfectly. Definitely worthy of being featured, IMHO.--Scimitar 20:59, 15 May 2005 (UTC) FA removal (20 May - 07 July 2007, Success) I really find nothing significant or special about this article or it's content, and believe that our standards for FA have changed significantly since this article was nominated. --Alan 10:21, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *'Agree', I think this is a prime example of how some favorite material gets the benefit of the doubt despite not having much "there" there. Logan 5 16:21, 11 June 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. -- Renegade54 17:48, 11 June 2007 (UTC) * Archived --Alan 07:08, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Stuff I feel really good about the way this article is progressing -- obviously it has a lot of attention attracted to it from a lot of users because it was a "big-deal" episode -- some anonymous users have made good edits catching details on insignia and such, and structuring it has been fun for me a couple issues: :I removed a note on the MACO uniforms being black, as I was under the impression they were identical to the counterparts -- i wasnt sure if this was true or not. if anyone has any info on whether or not the uniforms were altered i'd love to see it added. :I'm going to be adding some graphics (along the lines of the Starfleet ranks page) when i have time to render some. I think these, and some general uniform pictures, will make the article a good candidate for featuring. Meow! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:01, 9 May 2005 (UTC) Fleet Admiral The Fleet Admiral's insignia is incorrect -- the broad band on his epaulette was not gold -- also the (Vice) Admiral's insignia is much more complex than shown here: it has the chevrons and a red stripe between the lower silver band. The upper silver band is also thicker than the one below. See the gallery that I created or join the discussion at Spike's forum -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:00, 12 May 2005 (UTC) :I'm welcome to some help Kobi, and I still have the template I used to create the images. I spent a long night screencapping so I'm open to some new interpretations, or some clearer views of regular universe Admiral stripes (Starfleet ranks). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:48, 12 May 2005 (UTC) Evil twins Star Trek being basically a soap opera, should there not be a definitive list of evil twins ? :We already have something like this, with a more Star Trek POV name, see: List of people from the Mirror Universe. - AJHalliwell 20:16, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) How do we know this? :"Before 2155, Starfleet uniforms were based on the counterpart universe Earth Starfleet. After 2155, Starfleet uniforms were based on those found aboard the USS Defiant. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly") The uniforms were altered to allow for some of the exceptions mentioned below and remained in service until at least 2267. (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror")" Maybe I missed this in "In a Mirror..." I was just under the impression that the crew of Enterprise that beamed over in their environmental suits needed uniforms and used those of the Defiant s dead crew. I never got the impression that the TOS uniforms were adopted into the Terran Imperial Starfleet at that time. Is this Correct? -- ''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 19:50, 28 June 2006 (UTC) :You're right, it was never stated that Starfleet adapted the uniforms. The DVD commentary for the episode confirms your impression, btw. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:47, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :How can we re-word the paragraph so that the point is clearer? -- ''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 12:20, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :There ya go. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:46, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Page name/Merge Since "Terran Empire uniform" was moved to Starfleet uniform (mirror), this should probably be moved to the new name as well. Since the location is up for discussion, in a roundabout way, I'm actually for merging this with the current Starfleet ranks page, since it already deals with ranks seen in multiple universes/realities/timelines. Either way, I think the page would benefit from he formatting currently used at Starfleet ranks as opposite to the current layout, but the name/location should be decided first. - 07:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with moving this to "Starfleet ranks (mirror)". I oppose a merge, but not strongly, simply because I think there's enough unique content here to justify its own page.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I support moving to "Starfleet ranks (mirror)" but I oppose merging it with the "Starfleet ranks" page, it's a separate entity that this page page covers, even if the ranks and the names are the same.--Terran Officer 03:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC)